


同居的晚上能发生什么

by blue_bottle



Series: ChroNoir [1]
Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_bottle/pseuds/blue_bottle
Summary: 注意：knkz向，18+绞尽脑汁也只能搞出小学生水平是小孩在阿叶家过夜的脑补（大家一定要去看看两人10.6的推文，太贴了，我人没了）幻之脑洞加cp滤镜进而自动屏蔽了大猩猩、忍者、信长以及大概是有个两人不懂爱情而凭借直觉行事的私设（？算是私设吗ooc有以上ok的，请（上了车的车门都焊死了：





	同居的晚上能发生什么

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：knkz向，18+  
绞尽脑汁也只能搞出小学生水平  
是小孩在阿叶家过夜的脑补（大家一定要去看看两人10.6的推文，太贴了，我人没了）  
幻之脑洞加cp滤镜进而自动屏蔽了大猩猩、忍者、信长  
以及大概是有个两人不懂爱情而凭借直觉行事的私设（？算是私设吗  
ooc有  
以上ok的，请（上了车的车门都焊死了：

“啊，结束了，这个游戏很有趣啊下次再一起玩吧”叶带着还未褪去的笑意拍了拍身后的葛葉，  
他放下耳机，从靠椅上站起对着还坐在座位上的人说道“葛葉，我先去洗个澡，等会再给你铺被子”。“噢，那漫画借我一下”葛葉说罢便熟练地走向书架，把书带到了床边。  
听着旁边传来淋浴的沙沙声，葛葉有点心不在焉，再加上奔波到东京的疲惫，眼前的漫画渐渐模糊，意识逐渐被睡意取代，沉重的眼皮终还是败于侵袭而来的困意。

叶从浴室出来便看到这样一幕，葛葉毫无防备的睡着在自己的床边，漫画书被随意的丢在了一边，半拉开的外套可以隐隐地看到起伏的胸口，微启的双唇时不时轻颤一下，从鼻腔里传来的阵阵鼾声…  
叶心头一动，但马上又被掩盖了起来，无奈地叹了口气小声道“葛葉在这里睡着可是会感冒的哦”，便走向葛葉准备把他抬上床  
“唔嗯…不要…”睡梦中的吸血鬼挥动着手臂  
“好啦好好听话”  
“叶…住手…”  
叶的动作就这么停在了半空中，银绿的眸子倒映着吸血鬼俊俏的脸，随着葛葉的这一声梦语而愈发的深邃。  
“葛葉再不起来，我可要恶作剧了哦”  
“唔…叶…”  
叶轻笑一声，抬手在葛葉的耳朵上反复摩擦  
“嗯…”葛葉的耳朵随着叶的抚摸渐渐染上红色，不安分手在叶的蓝色外套上胡乱地抓着   
“mf那天就觉得葛葉这里很敏感呢”  
“如果这么做，会怎么样呢”  
话语未落叶便朝着葛葉的耳朵咬去，轻啃着颤抖的耳尖，手向着衬衫内部探去，葛葉依旧在睡梦中并没有意识到自己的身体发生的奇怪变化，下体的 随着叶的抚摸早已微微隆起  
“嗯…”  
葛葉的这声吟语使叶最后一丝理智崩断，他低吼一声开始向葛葉探求更多，叶的双唇轻轻附在葛葉的上，开始只是轻啄和舔舐，用舌尖勾勒葛葉的薄唇，似是在品尝世间珍物，但内心的欲望随着这份甜美逐渐倾斜出来，叶不断加深了这个吻，伸出舌头在葛葉嘴里不断侵占、掠夺，扫过葛葉的尖牙，卷起葛葉的舌头交缠共舞，宽敞的房间里只剩阵阵唾沫交换的声音  
葛葉口中的氧气渐渐被叶抽空，缺氧的他也被从梦中拉回现实，他不敢相信眼前的一幕瞪大双眼看着这个清纯的脸庞，当意识到时早已推开叶，拉开了两人的距离  
“叶你在做什么啊！”葛葉原本苍白的脸此刻早已通红，下意识地将手抵在两人之间，阻挡叶下一步的动作。  
“一直…一直都想这么做啊”叶哽咽地对着身前刚从睡梦中惊醒的吸血鬼说道，从mf那天起，这份封藏已久的心就开始燥热起来，他们在舞台上拼劲全力去歌唱，仿佛为自己的存在呐喊，仿佛舞台上只有彼此…  
叶也没有想到自己的会做出这样的行为，只是单纯的想抓紧眼前的吸血鬼，想把这个一直在自己最寂寞的时候陪伴在身边的他紧紧囚住，却又害怕打破两个人的平衡…怕伤害到他  
“叶…”葛葉自己也不知道为什么，放下抵在胸前的手，伸去捧起了叶的脸颊，把自己的额头靠在叶的额头上  
“真是的我不是一直都在吗”  
“只有葛葉，是不一样的啊”  
叶紧紧握住葛葉放下的手，另一只手缓缓移向胸前的两颗，葛葉任由他这么做，内心深处没有拒绝也没有感到恶心，只是有一股奇妙的感觉告诉他现在只想和叶一起  
不长不短的指甲一遍又一遍在左胸划着圈圈，时不时轻划过那颗便得到令人满意的声音，叶喘着粗气直起身子，迅速脱去了两人的上衣，头靠到葛葉的胸前用嘴包住了他的乳首，  
“嗯…那里…不要…走开…”  
“骗人，这不是很舒服吗”叶加重了舌的力度，惹得葛葉一阵一阵的吐息，叶放过了口中的 ，乳尖和叶的唇连起了令人害羞的银丝。在叶的温柔对待下葛葉一边的乳首已经挺立，葛葉现在早已迷乱另一只无处安放的手尴尬的留在半空中  
“摸我…葛葉…”叶拉过那把手向自己的下面伸去，借着叶的动作，葛葉的手在叶的 上下撸动，叶发出舒服的声音喷洒在葛葉的脸上  
“嗯……哼……”叶的上半身也不停歇，向葛葉靠的更近了些，张开嘴冲着葛葉颤动的喉结咬去，留下一个咬痕，宣示自己的主权，接着又轻啃着周围的雪白，留下更多的红痕  
“叶…嗯啊…不要…”  
“葛葉…葛葉…葛葉…”  
叶加快了手中的速度在葛葉的手中去了  
叶又有些疲惫的靠在葛葉肩上，但看见下面的一幕，他的 马上又恢复了精神  
葛葉灰色的家居裤微微隆起的地方不知何时已经黑了一块，葛葉不知所措的面庞上一双蒙上层层朦胧的红眼望着他，眸中只有自己  
叶又一次吻住了葛葉，在一点点地试探下得到葛葉青涩的回应，抑制不住内心的喜悦，开始向他索取更多。  
叶脱掉了葛葉的裤子，葛葉因为害羞用手背盖住了双眼  
“…不要看”  
“没事的…葛葉现在很可爱”叶拿下葛葉遮住眼睛的手  
“就算你说可爱我也不会…哈啊…”  
叶用手指沾了沾自己刚刚去了的白浊伸进葛葉的后庭，手指就这么被紧紧咬住了  
“葛葉平时不自己弄的吗”  
“谁会弄那里…啊…等等…好痛…”  
叶又把手指向深处伸了伸，  
“没关系的我会温柔的”说着又加了一只手指，两只手指就这么在葛葉的后面来回搅动，像是在探寻着什么  
“唔嗯…什么…哈啊…”  
“是这个吗”  
叶仿佛找到什么宝藏一样，不断地爱抚那个点  
“不要…叶…住手…好奇怪”  
明明是在爱抚后面，前端却吐出了点点乳白，葛葉对这陌生的感觉很不习惯，却又不想叶就这样停下来，抑制着不发出的呻吟却是一剂催情剂  
“葛葉…我有点忍不住了”  
叶掰开葛葉的双腿扶着自己的 ，进入了葛葉的里面。这个和两只手指根本不能相比，一瞬间像是跌入了万丈深渊，葛葉的面部已经痛得扭曲了  
“好痛…快点出去…杀了你！哈啊…”  
叶还只是卡在一半，忍耐的汗水顺着脸颊流下，欲望让他止不住地想全部埋入，一步步地深入让叶再也无法停下来，像是上了瘾搬在葛葉里来回抽动，葛葉痛得已经说不出话，长长的指甲在叶洁白的背上留下道道抓痕。叶轻轻舔去葛葉眼角的泪水，一点点加快了身下的动作  
“哈啊…不要…住手啊…”  
“呼嗯…”  
叶不断地用自己的 摩擦葛葉的那个点，痛楚渐渐被奇妙的感觉盖过去，最后剩下的是无尽的快感，葛葉感觉自己很奇怪，不安的扭动腰身，谁知这在叶眼里成了迎合的体现，叶又加重了对葛葉内部的侵略，从深处抽出，再深深埋入，进入最深处  
“哈啊…太…太快了…唔嗯”  
“葛葉去了也没关系的哦”  
说着叶又加快了身下的速度  
“哈啊…叶…好奇怪…叶…身体好奇怪”  
一瞬间，葛葉的大脑一片空白，只感觉身体轻飘飘的，肚子上一片温热，但马上叶的动作又开始了，下一阵快感又一次袭来  
“呼呼，我还没有去哦，葛葉”  
丝毫不减速度的来回冲撞，叶低喘一声尽数把自己的精液射入了葛葉的内部，葛葉感到下身一股热流，像是电击一般传至全身，又一次葛葉去了。  
但是叶还是不满足，在满是自己精液的里面又一次搅动了起来，像是在填补过去一般，两人负距离不断交缠着……  
不知道过了几次，葛葉意乱迷情的看着叶，已经弄不明白刚刚到底发生了什么，但是不知为何心中尽是满足，叶喘着粗气趴在葛葉身上，紧紧地抱住了他  
“葛葉，谢谢”  
葛葉只是听到部分便禁不住沉沉地睡去了，睡梦中好似感到水流淌过身体，但已经没有精力去思考了，就这样一直睡到了第二天

第二天接近正午，葛葉醒来向身旁的人问几点了，转了个身感觉身体仿佛被拆了一般，但还是抵不过疲惫，半梦半醒睡了三次，才从叶口中得到答案。  
“明明说过温柔的”  
“啊，啊，脑袋好痛”  
“你……”  
叶轻轻地在葛葉唇上一点  
“下次不会了，早上好”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果大家喜欢，也许后面出现两人贴贴场景的话还会再写！谢谢看到这里的你们！  
感谢感激狂喜乱舞


End file.
